Game Ideas for Dungeon Quest
SThis is the place where you can write down game ideas for Dungeon Quest. Rules are no trolling and no deleting other peoples ideas. 1.Dungeon: Sea temple. Levels: (Insane = Lv.90, Nightmare = lv.95) . 2.I would like to suggest this dungeon: Heaven world it would be level 90 insane 95 nightmare, it would have the cupid miniboss that shoots at you from afar and then another miniboss could be like a godly beast or something?? Then there could be a stronger form of enemy like in underworld called Godly guardians. Then there would be angel warriors and angel spellcasters. The real Boss would be god and there would be the godly slicer legendary and the godly staff. These are just ideas but if they get added into the game my username is ford88881. . 3.Dungeon:Haunted Tombs around lvl 65(insane) level 70(nightmare).And Haunted Tombs do not really give better drops and the mobs do more dmg but have less range and it is an XP grinder. There are skeletons and skeleton mages that can fire TWO beams at once but less attack width.The skeletons have the Frost minion’s AI.There will be a special mob called skull it can’t move but it shoots at the player and skull is also do more dmg but is easy to dodge so it’s weak.: 1st Miniboss:Skeleton Lord.He tries to jump on you then he delivers a blow with his sword in someone‘s direction.Moving around is crucial but the jump is delayed so you have time to dodge the sword attack.His dmg does around 8K DMG in insane but 11K in nightmare.He is 8M HP in insane and nightmare is 16M HP 2nd Miniboss:Mutated Skeleton:He is gigantic and he cant move but he will use his fingers to blow the player.shadows will show where the fingers are going to hit.The room is pretty semicircular and after he uses his fingers he slams his head on you but... the eyeholes of the skeleton will let you dodge.His attacks are sequential and once you finish him he will drop down which is the last thing you have to dodge from him.His drop down has insane damage and does 25K in insane and 30K in nightmare. Final Boss:Demonic Pirate(no no no no) Elder Skeleton Mage:He resides in a circular room and he shoots zigzag beams around the room,summons skeletons,creates exploding skulls,and he also has a meteor strike Attack that targets one player at a time.His attacks are quite similar to the Arch-Mage attacks so dodging is key but I think he will be considered harder than the Arch-Mage. . 4. For the higher levels, Maps should have locations where the player is bombarded with attacks that only can be stopped if the player interacts with the environment or does something to indirectly stop the attacks. The attacks could be activated by an event triggered when the player moves into a section or have the area just have an negative or positive effect. An example of this would be when the player enters a room, an event is triggered and acid starts filling up the room that deals a little amount of damage every 2 seconds. To stop this they can either kill all the enemies in the room before they die or reach a switch in the corner of the room while being attacked by enemies. after the switch is activated it could stop the acid. another example would be when the player is traveling between areas have crossbow men short at the players from a cliff side unable to be harmed or have poison gas the lowers the players hp by 5% before entering a battle. This is just an example of course and it is the general idea that would be implemented, the general idea is that on top of fighting enemies players are damaged by there environment and/or have to interact with there environment to progress or to make the area/level easier. 5. Make every mob drop a few coins, just to make it realistic. Since most soldiers have at least a few coins or have something worth a few coins, it'd be realistic, and make it more interesting and easier to grind for upgrades for your sword which takes like a lot of money to max it.